All She Ever Wanted Was A Teddy Bear
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Was that so much for Taylor to ask for? Luckily for her, Rock knows how to take care of her problem. And with unexpected results that leaves a certain someone lick his wounds. Find out why. Features Dwayne for a reason. Tayrock one-shot drabble.


**"All She Ever Wanted Was A Teddy Bear"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Taylor x Rock**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, or any of its characters. Anyway, since I'm in such a writing mood, I'm gonna write me up some fresh Taylock! Of course, it'll be one of my usual drabbles (even though I barely do them), but it's gonna be a good one. Enjoy! Oh, and this takes place right after the Ridonculous Race.**

* * *

Both Taylor and Rock were walking down Yonge-Dundas Square around downtown Toronto, Ontario. No one had ever expected a spoiled brat to hook up with a rockstar quite like him. Of course, Rock wasn't technically a rockstar yet, he was just getting his feet off the ground trying to launch his rock band Devil Frog into superstardom. That meant trying to get the band bigger gigs and gain bigger fans that would maybe lead to a huge record deal complete with an instant induction into the Rock and Roll Hall Of Fame 25 years ago.

He would have gotten his band a gig today, but he decided to spend some boyfriend-girlfriend time with Taylor with a nice walk first.

"The breeze looks rocking today, babe." Rock said as he wrapped her arm around Taylor's shoulder.

"Eh, it's a little drafty." Taylor shrugged.

As they were walking, Taylor saw her eyes on a skill crane machine filled with teddy bears. As anyone didn't know it, Taylor was definitely obsessed with a teddy bears. They were nearly like chocolate to them.

"Rock, there's a crane-ful of teddy bears. Get me one." Taylor said, tugging on his arm.

"I don't have much change left," Rock muttered. "Besides all of it is pennies."

"I'm dying for one, can't you see?!" Taylor whined.

"I'd get you one, but I don't have any quarters." The rocker sighed.

Just to get him to reconsider, Taylor started holding her breath. It was a little irritating how she did it, but to Rock, she actually looked cute doing it. It made her look like a cute little puff-fish.

Knowing she was gonna keep this up, Rock finally decided to reconsider.

"Fine, I'll get you one." Rock groaned. "Just let me think of something."

After only seconds of thinking, the rocker decided to create a little distraction.

"LOOK UP THERE, EVERYONE! A UFO!" Rock shouted.

Suddenly, the entire people around the couple looked up to the sky, hopefully to find the 'fake' flying saucer that Rock saw. While the people foolishly looked up, Rock brought out his gameplan to Taylor.

"Check this out, babe." He smirked.

With a deep breath...

...

...

...Rock used his foot and broke the glass to the skill crane.

With no one looking, Rock brought out a medium sized teddy bear colored in cotton and white.

"Here you go, babe." Rock smirked.

"Awwwww! Thank you, boyfriend!" Taylor said, hugging the gift that he gave to her. "Now, go get me some chocolate! The dark kind, and not the milky kind. Gives me indigestion."

"Anything for my queen." The rocker smirked.

Like a sneaky cat thief, both Rock and Taylor left undetected with the teddy bear in hands. And yet, the people were still distracted by the 'flying saucer' that Rock thought he saw.

Meanwhile, Dwayne came walking with a brass metal bat in hand.

"I hope Junior's gonna love this bat I got for him," Dwayne replied. "I've been wanting him to get into sports for quite some time."

Without sudden warning, Dwayne noticed the people turning around and staring at him angrily. Like Dwayne was some sort of hated pariah it seems.

"Um, why are the rest of you looking at me like that?" Dwayne asked the crowd.

"You vandalized the skill crane, you thug!" A middle-aged father shouted to him.

"Skill crane? What are you talking about?" Dwayne shrugged. "I never vandalized any-"

However, Dwayne stopped to realize he was standing behind the broken skill crane. The same kind of skill crane that Rock broke, just to get a teddy bear for Taylor. It was clear to everyone, thinking that Dwayne was the one who smashed the glass with his baseball bat. Dwayne looked a little embarrassed and red-faced in response.

So as the rest of the crowd all cracked their knuckles, one of the people, which happened to be a muscle-man resembling Hulk Hogan, walked up to him and grabbed Dwayne right by his collar.

"What do you have to say for yourself, brother?" The bodybuilder smirked.

With a gulp around his throat, Dwayne gave out his best lie ever:

"Um, a bird swooped through it...?"

That would be his last words before Dwayne would end up getting his butt-kicked by the crowd of people who saw him as a thief. Junior never gotten his baseball bat, all because he was embarrassed by his father, who ended up getting in jail for supposed theft. On the bright side, he ended up being a YouTube star, being famous for being 'The thief who got his butt handed by a bodybuilder' with 1,000,000 views. And the rest as they say is History. And Rock and Taylor couldn't be more happy nonetheless.

* * *

 **Oh man, talk about tough luck for Dwayne. But at least Taylor got her teddy bear, so no complaining here!**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, my homies! Until next time, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! PEACE!**


End file.
